When the wind ceases to blow
by steffla18
Summary: Harry Pottter, High School Musical and twilight crossover. Steff and hannah get accepted to Hogwarts and are faced with hot singing basketball dudes, werewolves and vampires. Taycob/oc Troy/oc troyella saycob bedward
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay hi everyone, we are not updating till we get one review. BTW we don't own any of this. You know all that crap

Chapter One

One time Steff and Hannah were chill-banging on the table at home, eating meatballs while discussing the extreme ugliness of Robert Patterson.

"Oh. My. God. Why is Robert Patterson so damn ugly?" Hannah asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he just fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch, twig, and leaf on the way down." Steff replied.

They laughed and laughed and laughed, until an owl flew in. It began dancing on the kitchen counter, while singing:

_We're all in this together,_

_Once we know,_

_That we are,_

_We're all stars…_

Hannah noticed how its eyes were a kind of… honey gold colour and it looked at them like they were something to eat.

"Oh my god! A singing and dancing owl!" Steff cried.

"With honey golden eyes!" Hannah injected.

The owl dropped two letters at their feet then sang,

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please._

Steff and Hannah were intrigued by its craziness, but before they had time to second guess it, the owl flew up and away - out the chimney. They picked up their letters and opened them. They read:

_Hi!_

_You've got a place at Hogwarts for sixth year! Yay! Please find enclosed a list of required items, and two tickets to England and also for the Hogwarts express! Yay!_

_Thanks, Romy. (Your Headmaster) P.S I AM ONE HOT PUSSY! You know you love it._

"Oh my god! We are so going to Hogwarts!" Hannah exclaimed with glee.

"Oh my god yes." Steff decided to say (she is not very smart, just don't tell her!)

"Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?" Hannah stu-stu-stuttered.

"Dude what the feck is _Hogwarts? _I mean seriously! I have an SOR assignment due. I can't go off willy nilly around the country side. I HAVE COMMITMENTS, CHELLO?!" Steff blubbered.

"Yeah well I am so there. So you totes have, like, no choice. Besides I haven't even started the SOR assignment anyways." Hannah stated with pride and dignity.

"But listen to what the name implies! I mean seriously: _Hogwarts _is it a place where the teach you to become hog farmers whilst you develop serious cases of warts." Steff said matter-of-factly.

"Dude whatever. I don't care. You're going. I have decided. So get off your ass and go pack coz we have school in like," Hannah checks her watch, "two hours, so if we wanna go boast about this to our friends we better be ready! So get ready. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Hannah shrieked.

"Huh?" Steff mumbled.

"Dude just get ready please." Hannah pleaded.

"Oh, sigh. Fine I'll go, but I won't enjoy it." Steff replied boredly.

Once they were ready for school, they climbed into their big jeep and funnily enough they drove TO SCHOOL. In their car that can drive them places. Like school, which funnily enough they can drive to by car, which can drive them to places like school which funnily enough they can drive to.

"STOP!!! We are here!" Steff shouted as Hannah was about to drive past school which they can drive to in their car. They then clambered out of the car and were greeted by their most loyal friends.

"Hey dudes what is hanging?" Steff asked.

"Not much, we have been anticipating your arrival since like," checks watch "two hours ago," Helga replied excitedly.

"Oh well that's… weird…and sort of disturbing. Can you like, go stand over there like, next to Ro-Weiner cause like, we don't want to get your weirdness rubbed off on us, okay?" Hannah said to her weirdo friend.

"Yeah, go stand by Ro-Weiner. Anyway, we have great news!!!!!!" Steff said, impatiently.

"Yeah! We are like, so going to Hogwarts and leaving you freaks behind! Muhahah!" Hannah laughed evilly.

"Yeah, well we have to go now, so yeah. We have to tell all the teachers that we are leaving." Steff jabbered.

Ro-Wiener and Helga didn't say anything back to them, they just whined in the corner, while Hannah and Steff walked away.

They marched into the staff room, slammed their fists on the desk and screamed, "Oi, we're going to Hogwarts right? So we're like not coming back here again, okay? So see yas."

When they were done telling the teachers, they went to the tuckshop, bought lots of hash browns and walked out the front gate. They decided to skip school that day, since it didn't really matter coz they weren't coming back.

They decided to go to the shops to buy provisions for their trip. But first they stopped off at JB Hi Fi to get some free magazines. Then they went to that little arcade thingy, played a game of air hockey, and then started their shopping.

"So how do we buy all our magic stuff?" Steff enquired.

"Well, according to Headmaster Romy's letter, we have to go to the toilets, tap on the wall, and then it opens into this place called Diagon Alley Australian Edtion." Hannah explained.

"Okay, well let's go." Steff said.

So they walked to the toilets and Hannah tapped on the wall, and it opened into the Alley. There were lots of shops and stalls and weirdos walking around. They were all wearing like robes and stuff, and Hannah and Steff were the only normal ones there.

"Do we have to wear all these gay clothes when we go Hogwarts?" Steff protested.

"I'm not. It looks crap anyway." Hannah squawked.

"Okay, so what do we have to buy?"

"Wands, cauldrons, robes, all that crap."

So they bought all their stuff and then booked a hotel room at the Leakey cauldron Australian Edition. They went to sleep that night anticipating the adventures of the next day.


	2. The journey

Chapter 2

On the day they were to travel to England, they woke up around the time when the crisp little bunnies were thawing in the summer sun. Steff was the first to rise and decided to make Hannah breakfast in bath. So Steff cooked Hannah's breakfast and waited for her to hop in the shower. When Steff heard the shower go she grabbed Hannah's breakfast and took it into the bathroom.

Poor unaware Hannah was happily singing along to the Beach Boys when Steff walked in with a tray of raspberries and pancakes and pulled back the shower curtain.

When Hannah was aware of Steff she screamed

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU WEIRDO?" but luckily for Hannah she decided to shower in her togs which admittedly she looked pretty hot in.

"I'm bringing you breakfast in shower. Duh!" Steff replied matter of factly.

"Haven't you ever heard of I don't know….. EATING IT THE DINNING ROOM YOU STUPID IGNORANUS" Hannah spat. At this, Steff began to cry and got down into the foetal position and started rocking herself. While chanting "I'm terrible, I suck, I haven't heard of eating in the dinning room." Hannah suddenly realised that she had hurt Steff's feelings so instead of yelling some more, she got out of the shower and kicked Steff out of the room so she could finish her shower and called after her as Steff dragged herself out of the room "I'm Sorry you freak."

After Hannah and Steff ate their breakfast (in the dinning room) they double checked all of their belongings to make sure they had the appropriate things with them. Once checked, they loaded all of their things into their big jeep and drove to Brisbane airport. When they arrived, they checked into gate J2564 to London. While they were waiting for the plain, Hannah fell asleep; Steff saw a butterfly and decided to chase it. She was jumping after it, trying to catch it in her hands and with one great slash of her hands she had captured the butterfly. Steff then remembered that her note to Hogwarts said she was allowed to take one pet, so Steff decided to keep her new Butterfly and named it Flutters. Steff then ran off to show Hannah her new friend Flutters.

Steff ran towards Hannah screaming "HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH!!!!!"

Hannah slept on through this fit of Steff's so she then decided to get right down next to her ear and screamed again "HANNAH!!!!" Hannah awoke suddenly and screamed "Alright I confess, I did it! I stole the last hash browns from the tuckshop, don't shoot me."

"Alright I'll shoot you, so if you just stand still I can get a clean aim" Steff said sickly sweet.

"Oh it's just you, I thought the rooms IQ just dropped" Hannah teased with a hint of cheek.

"I don't get you….but whatever I got news for you. I got my pet for Hogwarts - it's a little butterfly and I called him FLUTTERS" Steff said as she showed Hannah her Butterfly. "Isn't he just magical, with his beautiful blood red wings and his giant fangs and they way he just looks at me like I'm something to eat? Oh it just gives me chills."

Hannah looked at Steff and thought to herself '_She can't be serious can she? Sometimes I just don't get what goes on inside her dull little mind.' _ "Hannah, Hannah, OI HANNAH!" Steff said as she tried to get her out of her day dream, "What?" she replied. "The plain is boarding now shall we get on?"

"Very well let's go." Hannah replied.

Steff and Hannah bordered the plane with their first class tickets and took their seats in first class. Once the plane had taken off Hannah decided she was hungry so she buzzed the air hostess and ordered Hash browns. Unfortunately for Hannah the plane did not have any hash browns, but as soon as the waitress saw Hannah's fury she told her that she would personally go and make some to keep her happy.

Meanwhile Steff was sitting in her seat cooing to her pet Flutters, when suddenly Flutters had this urge for human blood so Steff decided to let it feed on the pilot. She snuck into the cockpit and blindfolded the captain and let Flutters free. Flutters immediately latched onto the Pilots neck and drained all the blood from his body.

Suddenly the plane started to free fall. "ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH" The entire plane screamed. Then all of a sudden in came Jamyee who said, "Yo dudes I can totes fly a plane, so stop screaming and let me take the helm." Jaymee grabbed the controls and steered the plane back onto the course, she wrestled and fought them with all her might. Then the all the passengers cheered with glee as the plane stopped falling and began to rise. They were chanting Jaymee's name over and over again all the way to England.

Upon arrival in England they were greeted by Alex Pettyfer and his wife Jenny. They welcomed Steff and Hannah with open arms as they escorted them to Kings cross station. They got into the Stretch Hummer and got settled into the nice big comfy seats. On the way there, they supplied the girls with fresh Hash Browns and Pizza Rounders; they were in heaven. The car suddenly began to come to a stop and Steff and Hannah bid farewell to the Pettyfer's as they grabbed their trunks and made their way into the station.

When they got inside they were very confused because there was **NO** platform nine and three quarters. When out of no where they saw an owl with honey gold eyes flying through the platforms, they decided to follow it when suddenly it flew through a wall. Hannah and Steff contemplated the extreme weirdness of its action but decided to give it a go; they braced themselves and charged towards the wall. They came to a sudden halt when they collided with the wall. After getting back to their feet they saw that there was a stair case next to the wall that read _Platform nine and three quarters this way. _ They then realised that they must have to follow the sign and off they went down the stairs.

As they walked onto the station they saw a scarlet gold steam train that was called _The Hogwarts train (almost express, but just a little bit slower because of budget cuts due to recession)_ Hannah and Steff were amazed by this and ran towards the train to claim their seats. They were seated in the compartment which was right next to the door. It was as they sat waiting for the train to move when Steff first saw him: the gorgeous man with sun kissed brown hair, golden skin, muscles the size of mountains and piercing blue eyes. It was then that Steff fell in love with the one and only Troy Bolton. But there was one problem; he had a dark haired slut on his arm that goes by the name of "Gabriella Montez".

It was then that Steff knew she had to get rid of the hussy no matter what.

AN; Hey guys so this is our second chapter so like totes review and shit its super awesome hey, btw I would like to dedicate this chapter to All our friends who left comment, Clare, Leslie, and Jenny and all you others who read it but didn't review you tossers Romy, Amelia and Jaymee. Cheers Brazz.


End file.
